


Greedy for you~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: It's just that she missed him too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Han Jumin & MC fanfic

Greedy for you~

  
You woke up a little bit early today. More to like you made note to yourself to wake up more early than Jumin. It has been a while since you both have some quality time together and today is not an exception.

  
Although you also have kept your schedule busy to fill up your lonliness, it was not enough. You are not blaming him though. A CEO at C&R company is not a joke and until now you are still in awe on how much he could spend on you without betting an eye.Truthfully, you felt uneasy when he just splurged you with basically everything you want. You always have to stop hm everytime he went overboard in spending for you and you know he felt sad when you are not being selfish and greedy.

  
But, you were feeling greedy that week. You decided that you will wake up early just to observe him from head to toe before he went out for his work. 'Good, he is still sleepng.' You muttered to yourself in low volume. Getting up slowly and carefully, you made your way to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth.

While you were grabbing your aquamarine-coloured toothbrush and let the water ran, Suddenly a familiar arms were wrapping you from behind. You ignored the devilishly handsome being behind you and continued brushing your teeth. Seeing your reflection and his in the mirror made you smiled while brushing your teeth. Feeling that he was being ignored, he snuggled his nose at your nape, inhaling your scent before sneakily kissed that spot.

  
"Arggh, emmba" you could not muster your words and quickly gargled your mouth with water.

  
"That's your punishment for ignoring me", said that baritone voice. His voice was raspy but still sexy nevertheless. In fact, it made him sounded even more irrisistable. From your reflection in the mirror, your ears were getting bright red and your cheeks flushed like crazy. "I like your hot-flushed face,love" He said and kissed your nape again.

  
Trying to squiggle your way out you asked him. "J..jumin dear you are not supposed to be up yet. Why are you?"

  
Still rubbing his nose at your nape he answered. "I felt you are not beside me. So, I woke up to check on you"

  
Grabbing his hands that were locking you from behind, you brought it up to your mouth and kissed them. It was his turn to be shocked but as usual he kept his composure calm. Taking that oppurtunity, you escaped from him. You chuckled a bit and made your way at the bathroom door. Just before you stepped out from it, he called your name.

  
"MC, love. Care to join me showering?" He asked and gave you his cheeky smile.

  
Clearly, he was seducing you and even though you are feeling naughty, you brushed off his offer. "No, Jumin. I need to take care of something." You said and closed the bathroom door.

  
As soon as you were out fro the bathroom, you quickly made your way to his enormous wardrobe. You felt like choosing him his attire for work today. Satisfied with your choice, you gently lay it down on your bed. As you were choosing a tie for him, then you heard the bathroom door being opened. Walking towards the bed with only towels wrapping around his torso and lower abdomen, you quickly drifted your eyes away. You were stil embarassed to see hm like that even though you have been living with seeing that body for the past 6 months. Took a peak towards his abs, you felt like heaven. How is it possible that you were married to this mystical good looking creature.

  
He giggled, seeing your reactions towards him. "Like what you see, love?" he asked.

  
"J..j.jus..just wear your attire already!" You said and hide your fce between your hands.

  
Laughing a bit, he wore his attire. As he was buttoning his shirt, you immediately went near him and continued buttoning his shirt. Het let you be and gave you the tie you have chosen for him. "Please love?" He said.

  
"Am gladly at your service" you said and asked him to sit down at the bed as he was too tall for you to reach. Satisfied and amazed at your speed and neatly formed tie , he stood up and kissed your forhead.Blushed a bit, then you pulled his hand and both of you went into the kitchen. You gestured him to sit down and you prepared his coffee and breakfast.

  
"Love, no need for you to so that" he whispered into your ear while embracing you from behind again.

  
"It will be just a sec, Jumin oppa." You said and put the scrambled egg in a plate. You know that he is no accustomed with commoner's food but you know that he will eat whatever that you cook for him. Seeing him stting back at the dining table, you quickly bring the food and coffee to him.

  
"Your food is always delicious love. I wonder if I have mistakenly married an angel who is capable in doing everything" Jumin complimented your cooking and took another bite.

  
Fidgeting your fingers, you were thinking whether you should ask your selfish request towards him. Knowing your habit, he quickly asked. "What is it, love?. What should I do to fulfill your need?"

  
"S..o..So, Darling, what will you be doing today?" You finnally managed fo ask him.

  
"As usual love. Plus with a meeting with all the staffs also. Why love?" He asked while brushing his warm hands on top of yours.

  
"I.. I want to be greedy today. Can I?"

  
"You are more than welcome to do that dear. What is it that you set your eyes to?"

  
"You,Han Jumin. My dear husband"

  
"Me?"

  
"Yes, you dear. I wonder if I can be greedy to own you for myself the whole day today?. It has been a while and I missed you so much." He carrased your cheeks with both of his hands before he pulled you towards him on his lap. Facing him, you looked into his deep, black coloured eyes.

"Consider it done,princess."

"Oh..o..okay." You thought he was declining until you finished registering his words into your mind. "Wait, what?"

"Yes, love. Consider your proposal on owning me has been accepted. Although I'm yours forever by the way" Without finishing his words, you silenced him with your lips on his. It was a chaste kiss and you kept repeating it while wrapping your hands behind his head.

  
"Love. Let me call Assistant Kang first" he said between your lips.

  
"I already took care of that Jumin dear. I have called Jaehee yesterday for this" you said while smiling mischiviously.

  
"Okay, then." Jumin said while standing up with you in his arms He gripped strongly at your hips. "Such a naughty wife" he said while looking at you menancingly before locking your lips with his. "Shall we continue this in our bedroom then?" He said and carried you back into the bedroom.

  
Fin~


End file.
